Menos que um casal
by aucailly
Summary: Numa noite de insônia, Rachel se depara com uma cena que a leva a pensar.


Esses personagens não me pertencem e não há objetivo de lucro com esse texto.

Esta estória está situada na primeira temporada e é um olhar de Rachel sobre seus novos amigos e especialmente sobre o relacionamento entre Mônica e Chandler.

Espero que gostem e se puderem digam o que acharam.

Aucailly.

Menos que um casal

Por algum estranho motivo biológico, Rachel não conseguiu pegar no sono. Ela estava cansada, pois havia trabalhado no Central Perk o dia todo e é bom que se diga, tinha sido um dia bem agitado, com pessoas entrando e saindo todo o tempo, talvez aproveitando para abrir o fim de semana com uma xícara de café quente. Seja lá como fosse, seu corpo estava cansado, mas sua mente não conseguia relaxar. Ela olhou o despertador na mesa de cabeceira e soltou um suspiro contrariado, eram 3:00h da manhã e ela estava mais acordada do que nunca. Cansada de virar na cama de um lado para outro, ela decidiu levantar e esquentar um pouco de leite para ver se o sono chegava ou pelo menos para matar o tempo enquanto o sol não se levantava completamente. Rachel levantou devagar e saiu cuidadosamente do quarto para não acordar Mônica. Ela sabia que sua amiga tinha o hábito de deixar a cozinha perfeitamente arrumada antes de dormir e por isso, sempre se deitava mais tarde que ela e pela hora, ela devia estar aproveitando o melhor do sono agora. Com esse pensamento e procurando andar o mais levemente possível, Rachel entrou na sala e andou em direção a um dos armários para tirar uma panela para esquentar seu leite. Ela procurou se concentrar nessa tarefa, pois qualquer coisa relacionada à cozinha, até o ato de escolher uma vasilha adequada para esquentar seja lá o que fosse, era um grande mistério para alguém como ela. Primeira etapa cumprida, ela pensou satisfeita consigo mesma ao colocar a vasilha no fogão; Agora, passo número dois, o leite. Ela foi até a geladeira e tirou a garrafa de leite, porém quando fechou a geladeira e se virou para voltar ao fogão, algo chamou sua atenção para a varanda do apartamento; Havia alguém lá, na verdade, dois alguéns. Rachel teve um minuto de alarme, mas logo percebeu que conhecia os ocupantes da varanda. Sentados de costas para o apartamento, Mônica segurava o braço de Chandler e apoiava levemente a cabeça em seu ombro enquanto ele tinha a cabeça inclinada suavemente sobre a dela. Ela não sabia dizer se eles estavam só olhando a vista ou conversando sobre alguma coisa, mas por alguma razão, aquela cena prendeu sua atenção. Ela estava dividindo o apartamento com Mônica há alguns meses e tinha sido recebido pelo resto do grupo muito facilmente. De certa forma, isso não era uma impossibilidade, pois na adolescência ela e Mônica tinham sido melhores amigas e Rachel estava feliz com a chance de retomar essa amizade; Ross também fizera parte da sua vida anterior já que era irmão de sua amiga e antes de se casar demonstrava ter sentimentos por ela; Então havia os outros três, Phoebe, Joey e Chandler.

Phoebe e toda sua estranheza; Defini-la talvez não fosse possível, mas Rachel sentia nela um sabor agridoce e tinha a sensação que por trás de seu comportamento tão particular havia a certeza de que aquelas pessoas a aceitavam e amavam, e que isso parecia dar a ela uma região de conforto que não precisava ser expressa em palavras. Sendo aceita como era, Phoebe também não se negou a aceitá-la.

Joey parecia para ela um menino, em muitos aspectos; E embora assim fosse, ele demonstrava ter um código de honra e comportamento todo especial para com os seus amigos. Rachel tinha a impressão de que se um dia precisasse, Joey seria aquele tipo de amigo que sai na chuva de madrugada para buscá-la na rua porque o pneu do seu carro estourou e você percebeu que não tinha um estepe. De coração afável, Joey também a aceitou.

Resta Chandler. Rachel não o reconheceu no primeiro encontro no Central Perk, mas mais tarde, ela lembrou que o havia encontrado na casa de Mônica em pelo menos dois feriados de Ação de Graças e talvez em outras ocasiões. Chandler era o amigo de Ross, que detestava esse feriado, aquele que havia chamado Mônica de gorda e que tinha acidentalmente terminado sem a ponta do dedo do pé por causa disso. Que Chandler ainda mantivesse contato com Ross ela não estranhava, eles tinham sido colegas de quarto na faculdade, mas Rachel ficou surpresa ao perceber que ele parecia ter se tornado mais cúmplice de Mônica que do próprio Ross. Morando no apartamento da frente, Chandler tinha no apartamento de Mônica uma extensão do seu próprio e ele exercia o direito de ir e vir com mais naturalidade que todos os outros. Era como se ele e Mônica tivessem estabelecido regras de convivência que só eles conhecessem e que os tornava mais que amigos e menos que um casal. Não era raro encontrar os dois sentados juntos vendo filmes ou vê-los andando abraçados ao sair da cafeteria para casa ou mesmo se provocando com brincadeiras e gozações. Chandler como os outros, também a havia aceitado sem reservas, mas Rachel tinha de admitir que teve dificuldade em fazer uma leitura inicial dele. Ele tem família, mãe e pai, mas nunca quer estar com eles; Rachel tinha a impressão que Chandler adotara cada um de seus amigos como sendo sua própria família e a chegada dela ao grupo significava a chegada de mais um parente para ele e por isso, ele a aceitou alegremente. Apesar de ser visivelmente carente, Chandler quase nunca pede atenção para si, ele parece ficar satisfeito só com o fato de estar entre seus amigos, só de vê-los lá. É como se ele achasse que já tem sorte o suficiente de encontrar pessoas que queiram estar em sua companhia. Ele faz brincadeiras que na maioria das vezes, ela não entende, mas das quais, ela acabara de lembrar talvez pela visão dos dois juntos parecendo tão confortáveis um com o outro ali na varanda, Mônica sempre ri. Na verdade, de todos os seus novos amigos, Chandler foi aquele que Rachel considerou o mais estranho. Contraditório, ela sorriu um pouco ao pensamento de ter encontrado a palavra perfeita para defini-lo. Não gosta do trabalho que faz (seja lá qual for), mas é competente o suficiente nele para que depois de pedir demissão, o seu chefe ofereça uma promoção e uma série de vantagens financeiras para tê-lo de volta; Tem medo de se comprometer, mas vive procurando relacionamentos; Quer os amigos por perto, mas usa o humor para mantê-los a uma certa distância; É atraente, mas totalmente desastrado com mulheres; è heterossexual, mas vez por outra é confundido com gays pelas pessoas. Mônica parece enxergar além dessas contradições. Uma vez Phoebe disse que achava que Chandler era daqueles caras reprimidos, que precisam ser estimulados a se soltar. Mônica discordou na mesma hora; Ela disse que o achava mais sofisticado d que ele aparentava ser e Rachel não queria arriscar uma opinião sobre o tema porque talvez Chandler e Mônica sejam daquelas pessoas que se entendem pela alma; Aquelas que nasceram para serem próximas e que sempre serão próximas, aconteça o que acontecer.

Parada ali no meio da sala, Rachel desistiu do leite e se percebeu maravilhada em como a vida muda com o tempo. Ela tinha sido líder de torcida, rica, popular e agora estava lutando para reconstruir sua estória ao escapar de um casamento fadado ao fracasso. Mônica tinha sido gorda e complexada, mas tinha reunido em torno de si amigos que se amavam, se divertiam ou simplesmente ofereciam o ombro em noites de insônia. Rachel agradeceu a sorte de fazer parte disso agora e lentamente voltou para o quarto deixando aquele menos que um casal exercendo suas regras particulares de convivência.

FIM


End file.
